


When The Lights Go Out In The City

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-29
Updated: 2003-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin entertains Brian during a power outage.





	When The Lights Go Out In The City

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

When Brian came home from work it was late. He was tired and irritable when he entered the loft. Brian felt instantly better when he found a certain young blonde in his arms. He sat his briefcase down and lost himself in Justin’s kisses. He let his hand wander down to cup Justin’s beautiful ass. Justin felt soft and warm as he caressed him through the sweat pants he was wearing. 

 

“Mmm I feel better now.” 

 

“Had a rough day?” 

 

Brian moved to the bedroom to change out of his suit. 

 

“We have a new client. I’m going to be marketing their new line of cologne. The fucking shit smells like piss, on top of that I have to have a brilliant presentation in two days.” 

 

Brian buttoned his jeans leaving the top one undone as he usually did but also knew it turned Justin on. He gathered up his files and notes, stalking over to his computer he sat down and logged on. Seeing how tense Brian was Justin went over and began to lightly massage his shoulders. Brian leaned into the touch. He reached up and pulled Justin’s arms around him. 

 

“Thanks baby.” 

 

“Do you want me to make some dinner?” 

 

Brian shook his head. “No, I’m not hungry. I should get started on this piece of crap campaign.” He swatted Justin’s ass. “Now be a good boy and go entertain yourself ‘quietly’.” 

 

“Ok, sure, don’t work too hard.” 

 

Brian smirked “that’s the only way I know how to work.” 

 

Justin pulled out his sketch book from his backpack and headed up to the bedroom where he would be out of Brian’s way. He got comfortable on the bed and began to draw his favorite subject. One of the bedroom panels was open slightly so he could watch Brian while he worked. His hand flew across the page drawing Brian working at his desk. Brian was such a beautiful man, everyone thought so. Justin took this opportunity to drink in his perfect features and let them flow out onto the pages of his book. Brian’s typing was background noise for them both. 

 

About an hour had passed when Justin’s hand began to cramp and ache. A tell tale sign that he had used it to much. Suddenly the whole loft was plunged into darkness. 

 

“Fuck! Oh this is great, now I lost everything. What the fuck is every one out to piss me off today?” Brian ranted at the darkness. 

 

Justin got up off the bed. The whole loft was pitch black, he couldn’t see a thing. He tried to slowly make his way out of the bedroom to where he could hear Brian yelling. He made it as far as the steps then lost his footing and fell. He landed on the hard wood floor with a loud thud. Hearing the thud from the direction of the bedroom Brian called out to Justin. 

 

“Justin you ok? Are you hurt?” There was a slight tinge of panic to his voice. 

 

“Ow! I’m ok” 

 

“Justin just stay where you are. Don’t move till I get some candles.” 

 

Brian dug in his pocket for his lighter. Once he found it he flicked it and let his eyes adjust. He went into the kitchen and gathered up some candles that he had in a drawer. He placed one on the island and several on the coffee table lighting them as he went. Brian turned and saw Justin sitting on the floor. 

 

He went to Justin kneeling in front of him and checked him over. Long fingers caressed Justin’s face. Brian noticed in the fall Justin had scraped his knee and it was bleeding. His sweat pants were ripped. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin and pressed a kiss to his temple, glad that he wasn’t seriously hurt. 

 

“Wait here sonny boy till I light a few more candles.” 

 

Brian lit a few in the bedroom and bathroom then came back for Justin. Brian scooped Justin up in his arms and carried him off to the bathroom. 

 

“Brian I’m fine really.” 

 

“I know, I’m just going to clean you up.” 

 

Brian sat Justin down on the counter. “Now be a good boy and let Dr. Brian have a look at you.” 

 

Justin smiled when he heard the purr in Brian’s voice. He could feel a tingling in his groin. Brian held him by the waist and lifted him up a bit so he could pull his sweat pants down to his ankles. Justin flinched a little when his bare ass met with the cold countertop. Brain wet a cloth and washed away the blood. He searched through the cupboards till he found antiseptic and a bandage. 

 

Justin marveled that Brian was being so kind and gentle. He couldn’t believe he was even bothering with the small scrape at all. He knew that he could have easily done it himself. It made Justin smile, at times like these when Brian showed he wasn’t just some uncaring heartless asshole. 

 

Brian carefully put the bandage on Justin’s knee then kissed it lightly. He looked up at Justin smiling between his legs. Brian was on his knees. 

 

“Dr. Brian’s going to make you feel all better.” 

 

Justin could feel the warm puff of air on his groin which was steadily becoming aroused. Brian pushed Justin’s legs further apart and started placing kisses along his thighs. Justin’s cock was hard. A bead of pre cum formed at the tip. Just then their eyes met. Brian rested Justin’s legs over the backs of his shoulders. His tongue snaked out and captured the pearl of wetness. Justin’s lips parted at the feeling. More of the pre cum bubbled up from his slit. 

 

Brian wrapped his mouth around the head of his aching cock and ran his tongue around the head and over the slit, savoring the taste of his boy. Justin moaned and tried to find something to hang on to. His hands buried themselves in Brian’s silky locks pulling him closer. Brian relaxed his throat and drew the boy all the way in. He buried his face in the boy’s crotch sucking and licking his shaft. Brian was hungry for his baby’s sweet nectar. He licked along the pulsating vein and let his tongue wander around the underside of Justin’s cock. 

 

Brian slightly smirked at the moans and mewls he was electing from his lover. Justin was tugging on his hair urging him on. Brian stiffened his tongue and lightly tapped the sensitive tip. He knew this drove Justin wild. His tongue lapped at his slit urging forth the creamy cum that he desired to quench his growing thirst. Brian felt the head swell in his mouth and knew it wouldn’t be long. He drew the member down his throat. As Justin came in great bursts the sweet cum splashed against the back of his throat and he reflexively swallowed. He milked Justin’s cock till he was empty. Justin lay panting against the wall trying to catch his breath. Brian rose to his feet, leaning in he kissed Justin deeply letting him taste himself. 

 

Brian walked out of the bathroom leaving Justin to recover from his session with Dr. Brian. He grabbed up a legal pad and got comfortable on the couch. There was barely enough light to see by. He had to jot down what he remembered of what he came up with so far, before he forgot and totally had to start from scratch. 

 

Justin wandered over to his lover who was writing furiously on a pad of paper. Brian glanced up for a second. 

 

“I need to write down all I remember before I was so rudely interrupted with the damn power going out. Why don’t you go get comfortable and I’ll be up soon for round two.” 

 

“I can’t wait.” 

 

Justin leaned down and kissed him lightly on the mouth before heading off to the bedroom. He knew when Brian was in work mode it would be a while. He settled down on the bed and put his sketch book aside. He slipped on headphones, his eyes fluttered shut as he got into the groove of the music. 

 

About an hour later Brian called it quits and wandered up to the bedroom. When he saw Justin he stopped and leaned against the paneling. His hazel eyes drank in the sight. Justin lay on the bed with his eyes closed. His hips swayed slightly to the beat of the music that only he could hear. 

 

With panther like stealth he made his way over to the side of the bed. He straddled Justin’s body slowly applying his weight and making his presence known. A smile formed on Justin’s lips. His eyes fluttered open startling Brian with the intensity of the blue orbs. Brian lost himself in the blue depths. 

 

Justin noticed Brian was distracted and used that to his advantage. He flipped Brian over and off of him. He pulled off his head phones and set them aside. 

 

Justin smiled playfully. “You really shouldn’t keep me waiting so long. It just gives me more time to come up with things I can do to you.” 

 

“Oh yeah, bring it on little boy. I’m up for anything you can dish out.” 

 

Justin smiled wickedly “anything?” 

 

Brian’s hand trailed down to his growing erection. “Like I said I’m up for anything.” 

 

Justin pushed Brian’s hand away and replaced it with his own, feeling Brian’s cock through the soft fabric of his worn jeans. 

 

“Then get comfortable on the chaise lounge, I’ll meet you there.” 

 

Brian did as he was told, lying back on the chaise. He heard Justin rustling around in the kitchen and wondered what the boy had in store for him. When Justin reappeared at his side he groaned. Justin stood there in all his glory holding a pint of ice cream, trying to look sweet and innocent. Brian saw through him. 

 

“Justin why are you determined to wreak havoc with my weight?” 

 

Justin straddled Brian’s thighs loving the feel of his jeans against his bare ass.

“I know how much you love ice cream kisses so quit being a baby. Look at it this way, we have to eat this ice cream the power has been off for hours now and it’s already getting all melty. It would be a travesty to let it go to waste when we could have so much fun with it. 

 

“You’re evil.” 

 

Justin placed a hand on Brian’s flat stomach. “You know I’ll help you work it off.” 

 

“I’m counting on it.” Brian said drawing him into a kiss. 

 

Justin pried off the lid and dipped his finger into the now soft ice cream. He licked his finger slowly putting on a show for Brian. Brian’s eye’s locked onto the finger between his pouty lips. Justin drew him in for a kiss. Brian could taste the sweetness on his lips. Justin drew Brian’s wife beater over his head and let it fall to the floor beside the chase.

Justin ate a spoon full of ice cream then brushed his cool lips across Brian’s nipple. He flicked his tongue over the stiffening nubs. The tip of Brian’s tongue crept out of his mouth. He decides to let Justin have his fun and leaned back to enjoy what his baby had in store for him. He flinched as the cold ice cream came in contact with his nipple, before he could complain Justin’s mouth was on him and he could only feel Justin’s hot breath. 

 

He made his way down Brian’s lean torso trailing sticky kisses along the way. Justin tore open Brian’s jeans and kissed his belly working his way down the dark treasure trail. Justin worked his hand inside Brian’s jeans and freed Brian’s erection from its confines. His eye’s locked onto Brian’s. 

 

“Tell me what you want Brian?” 

 

Justin let his pink little tongue slip out and lick his lips. Brian groaned inwardly at the sight. 

 

“I want you’re mouth on my cock.” 

 

Justin placed an open mouthed kiss on the tip of Brian’s dripping cock head. Slowly Justin took Brian’s length into his mouth and started bobbing over Brian’s lap enjoying every slick inch of him. Brian watched his spit covered cock appear and disappear into his lovers mouth. He rose up on his toes trying to hold back the urge to cum. He gripped the sides of the chaise expecting to shoot his load any moment when Justin suddenly released him. Justin got up and wrenched Brian’s jeans from his long legs. He then straddled his lover this time facing away form him. 

 

Brian was presented with a perfect view of Justin’s ass. Justin resumed the assault on Brian’s cock again. Brian retaliated by blowing softly against his exposed hole causing Justin to moan around his cock. Brian flicked his tongue over Justin’s pink rosebud hole. He laved it till it was shiny and wet. Brian yelped at the cold sensation against his dick. He felt Justin lick partially melted ice cream off his cock and down his sack. Brian arched a brow two could play this game. 

 

He dipped his fingers into the ice cream and fed them into Justin’s tight hole causing Justin to falter at the sensation. Brian finger fucked him with the handy ice cream lubricant. When Brian removed his fingers the ice cream started to leak out. His tongue was there to lap up the sweetness. Brian’s cock slipped free of Justin’s mouth, distracted by the attention his ass is receiving.

Justin felt Brian’s tongue leave him and he whimpered at its absence. He felt Brian stroke his thighs signaling him to turn around. Brian already had a condom on his straining shaft. Brian’s hands rested on Justin’s waist urging him to squat on his erect cock. Justin gazed deeply into Brian’s eyes. He squeezed his shoulders as he lowered himself onto the awaiting shaft. He gasped as he felt Brian’s cock enter him. Justin took a deep breath and pushed down. When his ass was full of cock he leaned in and kissed Brian deeply. 

 

They fell into a slow easy rhythm. Justin locked his arms around Brian’s neck. They were so close together they share the same breath. Brian let Justin set the pace. Justin rode his cock with abandon. They twine their tongues together just as they are connected below. 

 

Brian could feel Justin’s dripping hard on slide against his smooth stomach. Justin pleasured himself by rubbing his aching hard on along Brian’s slick hard stomach. He could feel himself getting close. They thrust frantically in their urge to cum. The straining chaise squeaked in protest. Brian nipped at Justin’s neck as he shot his load into the condom filling it to capacity. Justin shouts and cum splatters Brian and the leather chaise. 

 

Still shaking from the after effects, Justin slumps against Brian’s chest. Brian wraps his arms around his boy holding him close. He ran his fingers through his baby soft hair. 

 

Brian carefully lifted Justin off of him and leads him to the kitchen. He disposes of the condom. Brian took out a bottle of water from the fridge and unscrewed the cap. 

 

“Come here sonny boy, we have to clean up.” 

 

Brian got a rag from one of the cupboards dipping it in the water. Brian set about cleaning up his sticky sweet boy. Justin yelped at the still cold water. 

 

“Brian that’s cold!” 

 

“You had to have your ice cream fun. We can’t take a shower there’s no water. Quit being a baby.” 

 

Justin ground his teeth as the cold water trailed over his body. Justin tried to distract himself by thinking out loud. 

 

“Brian, they make back up battery power sources for computers. You should get one. They let you stay online long enough to save your work.” 

 

“That would be useful.” 

 

“Are you going to be able to get your presentation done on time?” 

 

“Yeah, don’t worry about it I work well under pressure.” 

 

Brian relinquished the water over to Justin and endured the same treatment. Justin sponged off his sticky sweaty body with the cool water. He noticed Justin was shivering so he wrapped his arms around the boy and led him up to bed. 

 

They snuggled together under the thick duvet sharing each others body heat. Justin rested his head against Brian’s shoulder as their legs twined below. Brian pulled his boy closer to him and rested his chin on top of Justin’s head breathing in his scent. They fell asleep twined in each others arms bathed in the soft glow of candle light.


End file.
